


Anamnesis

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor Leonis Zine, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, Reflection, Self-Reflection, papa cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Cor sits with Prompto in Lestallum during a moment of respite from their hunts, and he comes to reflect over things in his past.Things that maybe he could have done differently, especially where Prompto is concerned...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Lion's Sigil Zine





	Anamnesis

**Author's Note:**

> I got the go ahead to share this now that the Zine it was written for has been shipped. 
> 
> And I also got the opportunity to write me some Papa Cor. ♥ *chef kiss*

It wasn’t often that memories came flooding back to him like this, but he supposed it was the present company he was keeping. Cor sighed quietly through his nose, knowing all too well that the reason the young man sitting next to him doubted himself so much was because of him.

Cor was positive it was his choices that had set the ball rolling with Prompto’s self doubt.

_ "This is my fault.." _

_ Cor looked down at the small child that was swaddled underneath his thick coat. He could feel Clarus’ eyes on him as he moved his arms to press the small child more firmly against his chest at its soft whine.  _

_ “Your fault or not, I am assuming you know what must be done?” Clarus asked softly.  _

_ Cor had said, repeatedly, that he was not good with children, and yet the child only seemed to stop crying when he’d swaddled him up and tucked him in close to his chest. He was confused at the amused smiles the others gave him when he’d try to pass the child to someone else, the boy would let off the loudest, wailing cry he’d ever heard. _

_ “I will not allow the child to die,” He lifted his eyes to look at Clarus, “I will take responsibility.”  _

_ “You?” Clarus seemed surprised by that answer, but the smile on his face said otherwise. _

_ Looking down again as the child let off another soft whine, Cor gently reached into his coat to run his fingers slowly across the top of the baby's head. Slowly, the baby’s fussing gave way to a soft, burbling noise instead. _

_ The child smelled like frost to him, almost like the promise of winter to come. Yet there was the distinct metallic tang of blood that went with it, and that made him wonder what was in store for the child in the future.  _

_ Suddenly, the child let out a loud, whine-filled cry.  _

_ “Ah, that’s a sound I am familiar with,” Regis’s voice gently pulled Cor from his thoughts as he lifted his eyes, “If you are to take responsibility, then you must make sure that they are well fed and cared for. Is that something that you think you can do?” _

_ “If I feel that I am incapable, I will find someone who is.” _

_ He wasn’t incapable. But with his duty to the crown it would be unfair for the child to be alone all the time. _

“H-hey Cor? You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

_ “We’ll find the best family for the child. They will be well taken care of.” _

_ Cor felt himself hesitate as Prompto nuzzled against him, giving off a soft sleepy noise. “He. Prompto. Call him by his name.”  _

_ “F-fine,” The representative from child services fidgeted a bit on their feet, “H-His foster parents may change it, just so you are aware.” _

_ With a nod Cor stepped closer. “Will I be able to visit him?” _

_ “Yes. I do not see that as a problem.” _

_ “Good.”  _

_ Cor gently passed Prompto over to the representative, making sure they held him the way he’d been taught by Regis last week. He hesitated again when Prompto had started to cry.  _

_ This was for the best. Yet he wondered why he was trying so hard to convince himself... _

“You sure?”

Cor hummed softly, “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Wh...W-What?” 

Turning his head to look over at Prompto, he couldn’t help but smirk as Prompto’s eyes widened as his face lit up with a smile that outshined the lights around the city.

“Oh gods,” Prompto laughed a little as he started to fidget with a bracelet on his wrist. “I-I mean, that was—I remember asking you to pinky swear as a kid with that saying.”

Cor’s eyes drifted down to Prompto’s wrist only to feel his breath slightly hitch.

_ “Cor! You came!” _

_ With a bit of a grunt Cor laughed quietly as Prompto flung himself at him and wrapped his small arms about his waist. He gently ruffled the young boy’s hair. “Sorry I’m late…” When he glanced about the house, he frowned at how quiet and dark it was. _

_ “They—uh—had to run and get s-some things! B-But they’ll be back!” _

_ Cor placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, knowing that Prompto had been alone most of the day. Again. He lowered himself down to one knee to be eye-level with him, and gently held out a long thin box.  _

_ “...Happy Birthday, Prompto.” _

_ Prompto’s face lit up into the brightest smile Cor had ever seen as he quickly took the box and ripped off the wrapping. For a moment, Cor feared that Prompto wouldn’t like his gift. But then the boy's arms were flung about his neck.  _

_ “Cor!! Th-Thank you! So much!” _

_ Cor nodded, “I promise to never miss one of your birthdays.” _

_ “You do?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Pinky swear!”  _

_ “ 'Pinky swear' ?” _

_ “Yes!” Prompto stepped back and held up his little finger, “Wrap your pinky ‘round mine and say ‘cross my heart and hope to die.’ It means you can never break your promise!” _

_ Snorting out a little laugh at the serious look Prompto was giving him, Cor gently wrapped his pinky around the boy’s and gave him a smile. “Alright then. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die...” _

“I’m surprised you still have that.” Cor glanced at the bracelet around Prompto’s wrist.

“Even if it fell apart, I’d keep it,” Prompto said softly as he ran his finger between the strap of leather that wrapped twice around his wrist, “I mean, it was the best birthday present I’d ever gotten as a kid. There’s  _ no way _ I’d lose it.”

Cor looked away, out towards the darkness again; not that there was anything to really look at beyond the lights that kept the daemons at bay, but he felt he couldn’t look at Prompto after hearing that. 

If that thin bit of leather was the best thing he’d ever gotten—then he’d  _ failed _ . 

He’d failed Prompto worse than he’d failed his  _ kings _ .

“It’s—it’s been my lucky charm ever since you gave it to me.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah! ‘Cause…well, shortly after you gave this to me, I found Tiny—I mean Pryna-and got to know Noctis and the rest of the guys. I-I don’t think it would’ve happened if you hadn’t given this to me.” 

Cor’s brows furrowed as he wondered if he’d raised Prompto, would Prompto be as bright and friendly? Or would he have become more stoic and methodical like he himself was. It was a strange thought, and for some reason it caused a snort of laughter to pass his lips.

“Even if that bracelet brought you luck, it was  _ you _ that got yourself where you are,” He felt himself smile as he turned his head to look at the young man. “You know I’m proud of you, right?”

Prompto’s face shifted through several emotions before he quickly looked back at his bracelet and spun it slowly around his wrist. Sighing, Cor looked back out into the darkness.

_ “Whoa! I just got praised.. By the Immortal!” _

_ “Don’t take that as leave to slack off. You’re only as good as your last battle.” _

_ “Er...yes, Sir! I’ll keep at it, Sir!” _

“I’m proud of you not only because of how far you’ve come, and what you’ve achieved, but because of who you are. He’ll come back, and when he does, he’s going to want you at his side.”

“I know,” came Prompto’s soft reply as Cor turned his head to look at him. “Thanks. Y’know? For just—for  _ being  _ here. For being there for me when I was younger. W-when you could...”

_ I wasn’t there enough for you. Much like I wasn’t there enough for them. I should have—  _

“I mean—this is kinda—Ok so...thank you. For—For being a Dad.”

Cor found himself at a loss for words, before he managed a soft “...What?”

“Even though you were busy you made time for me. Like on my birthdays. You always—you never treated me like I  _ wasn’t  _ human. You’ve never treated me like I wasn’t worth something...and I’m positive that saved my life.”

Each word hit him harder than the last, and Cor found he couldn’t look away from Prompto. He didn’t deserve that praise. He—

“I mean it. It’s...why I’ve always kinda looked up to you. Wanted to be like you. ‘Cause you don’t give up. No matter what. No matter how hard it gets. And you kinda...gave me that courage, I-I guess.”

“I...see…”

“I-I mean, I don’t w-want to call you ‘D-Dad’ and stuff, I just mean—”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Wh-What?”

“I...I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“O-Oh…Oh.”

Cor felt himself smile again and looked out into the darkness once more, his chest starting to swell with an emotion he couldn’t really place his finger on. It wasn’t pride, it was something else. Something more. 

And it empowered him.

_ Now, I understand entirely why you did those things for Noctis, Regis.  _

_ I swear… I will protect them all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone on this project was amazing to work with! Check out [The Lions Sigil](https://twitter.com/corleoniszine) for more information on this zine!


End file.
